German patent application publication DE 36 10 736 A1 provides a dry shaver that includes a housing and a shaving head housing pivotable relative to the housing about a fixed pivotal axis. This shaving head housing accommodates two shaving assemblies extending parallel to one another and capable of linear oscillation, which, owing to the capability of the shaving head housing to pivot, are in a position to conform themselves optimally to the skin surface regardless of the housing's alignment condition relative to the skin surface, so that both shaving assemblies engage the skin always simultaneously, independent of the angle at which the shaver housing is held against the skin. In addition, because the two shaving assemblies are supported in the shaving head housing by a coupling block spring-loaded in vertical direction, they can react to the contact pressure applied by the user by a corresponding retracting movement, which causes the shearing plane to be lowered relative to the shaving head housing at least temporarily. For optimum conformance of the shaving assemblies to the skin to be shaved, it is of particular importance for the shaving head housing to be freely pivotable about the defined pivotal axis. Considering that the drive mechanism arranged in the housing needs to be coupled to the shaving assemblies at all times, the maximum possible pivotal range of the shaving head housing relative to the housing is limited. Embodiments of such dry shavers reduced to practice have a maximum pivotal range of less than 40°, that is, barely 20° from a mid-position in clockwise direction, and 20° in counterclockwise direction.